


Туристический справочник ДДГ

by Mitlaure



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [9]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Podfic / Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, Single work, Подфик, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Стихиавторства Геста. Разрешение автора получено.Музыка на фоне: Michael Giacchino - Jedha ArrivalParent work: https://vk.com/wall-116530336_2254
Relationships: Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Туристический справочник ДДГ

**Author's Note:**

> [Стихи](https://vk.com/wall-116530336_2254) авторства Геста. Разрешение автора получено.  
> Музыка на фоне: Michael Giacchino - Jedha Arrival  
> Parent work: https://vk.com/wall-116530336_2254

**Author's Note:**

> fandom Star Wars 2020 - "Туристический справочник ДДГ"


End file.
